Abbey Grove High Graduation Ceremony
The Graduation Ceremony at Abbey Grove High School too place in Teen Peacekeepers Strikes Back! Teen Peacekeepers Strikes Back! Teen Peacekeepers Alex Newman, Madison Hammond, Caitlyn McGee, Hector Santos, and Adam Kingsley were about to participate in the graduation ceremony when their teacher Mr. Newman, who is also Alex's father, announces that both Hector and Adam cannot walk the stage with their classmates. He explained that Hector came from immigrants who have not gotten their green cards and Hector may face deportation. Plus, he tells Adam that because he is gay, he doesn't deserve to join the ceremony. This upsets Hector and Adam, and Mr. Newman is upset and angered by this as the kids. Alex decides that if Hector and Adam can't walk the stage with their classmates, then he refuses to do the same thing. Madison also joins Alex. Mr. Newman is proud of both his son and friends. He also tells them that he knows they are the Teen Peacekeepers and suggested that they protest against discrimination at the graduation ceremony. As the kids leave, Mr. Newman decides to call an news channel to help Teen Peacekeepers expose another result of discrimination. As the kids race downstairs to the computer lab to email a message to their friend Jasmine Geist in Los Angeles, they found out that the door to the computer lab is locked. Madison comes up with an idea that she should use her phone to go online to her Facebook page and write a message on Jasmine's profile page. As she was proceeding to go online, Caitlyn meets up with her friends and questions why nobody had their cap and gown on. Hector explained what happened and Caitlyn is disgusted by this. But she was torn between standing by her friends and participating in the ceremony where her family was going to be watching. Then Alex came up with another idea for Caitlyn to be at the ceremony and still stand by her teammates. At the ceremony, Caitlyn was called to the stage with an speech she was supposed to give out as an Valedictorian. In her speech, now speaking out from her mind, Caitlyn tells her fellow class, teachers, and families in the audience that years ago, they lived in a world where we didn't have to worry about prejudice ans sexism. But, when President Cunningham swore in office, he had already turned an peaceful world upside down and made people go through fear and hatred as they went through in the 50's and 60's. She tells them that they were in a new century and prejudice that happen back then shouldn't be happening now. She also goes on in saying that of Cunningham planned to bring people together, why was he trying to divide them? And realizing there was was an TV crew watching her and her friends, the team decided to tell Cunningham that he'll never bring 50's and 60's prejudice into their world and they will fight against his evil ways. People applauded for Caitlyn's speech and the team were awarded with their diplomas. Afterwards, Mr. Newman told the kids to go home, it they realized he meant get to the airport to L.A. They headed back home, packed up and left Seattle.